custom_barney_episodefandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Exercise!
Let's Exercise ''is a ''Barney Episode Video it was realesed on January 15, 2015 Episodes *Hop to It! *Excellent Exercise! *Movement *Play for Exercise! *The Exercise Circus! Plot Hop to It! When Tina and Luci are playing basketball, Tina is disappointed when she can't perform a basketball trick like her sister can. Barney stops by to show Tina all the great things she can do with exercise. Barney and the kids play games and sing songs about exercise and find out how fun it is to learn about their bodies. With new found energy and confidence, Tina ends up being able to do the trick. Excellent Exercise! After Danny isn't convinced that exercising is fun, Barney sets up a day full of fun exercises and activities Movement Coach Baby Bop and BJ help Barney prepare for the sack race. Play for Exercise! Whitney, Beth and Scott enjoy playing catch with the ball, as well as leapfrog, but they're surprised to learn from Barney that they are exercising while they play. Soon more children join them for a game of jump rope. Baby Bop loves dancing and skipping - and thinks she will like hang gliding when she grows up, and BJ loves basketball. But everyone loves giggling and wiggling as they sing "The Giggle, Gaggle, Wiggle Dance." A rain shower moves the fun and games indoors, and the kids learn that you can have fun while you exercise indoors as well. Barney invites the TV viewers to run in place with him and reminds everyone of the importance of stretching. When BJ's stomach growls, Barney uses snack time as a good time to learn about eating healthy foods. Good food, good exercise and good friends like Barney make every day a healthy one! The Exercise Circus! Tina's ready to play in a big way after getting her cast removed, and the kids suggest staging a playground circus. Michael, the Ringmaster, introduces Barney, the Balancing Dinosaur, Derek, the Juggler, and the Tightrope Twins, Terrific Tina and Magnificent Min. Special Guest Joe Scruggs sings the song that really sets off the silliness, but in the end, the kids learn that exercise is good for your body and can still be lots of fun. Barney also reminds us that hugging is an exercise that's good for the heart! Songs Hop to It! #Barney Theme Song #Tina's Sad Song #Our Friend Barney Has A Face #The Clapping Song #The Exercise Song #Move Your Body #The Shape Up Freeze #The Shape Up Freeze (Reprise) #Animals in Motion #I Love You Excellent Exercise! #Barney Theme Song #Move Your Body #If You're Happy and You Know It #The Exercise Song #Snackin' On Healthy Food #I Can Laugh #The Gaggle, Giggle, Wiggle Dance #When You Have A Ball #Exercising, Won't You Come And Join Me? #I Love You Movement #Barney Theme Song #Exercise is Good for You #Dance Medley #Games #A Friend Like You Play for Excercise! #Jack Be Nimble #Exercising Won't You Come and Join Me? #The Gaggle, Giggle, Wiggle Dance #What Can We Play on a Rainy Day? #Run, Run in One Place #Growing Big and Tall #Snackin' on Healthy Food #Do Some Exercise #I Love You The Exercise Circus! #Barney Theme Song #The Exercise Song #Taking Turns #The Clapping Song #The Marching Song #Snackin' on Healthy Food #There's A Wiggle In My Toe #If All the Raindrops #I Love You Trivia *This is the first DVD released in 2015 *This is the second time ''Play for Exercise! ''is on DVD